


Bros Night

by harpycall



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, rcg let these men be friends again i swear to god, this takes place sometime during seasom 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpycall/pseuds/harpycall
Summary: "Bros night, dude!" Charlie yelled as he ran forward towards his apartment, Mac not far behind him."Mac and Charlie decide they should spend more time together. Then maybe it gets a little gay.





	Bros Night

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first fic ever also i was high when i wrote it pls be kind. i just want these damn gay men to kiss and love each other.
> 
> beta-ed by [blairkitsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairkitsch) and [rasputinian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasputinian) thank u both so much for your help!

At 3:26 AM, some Tuesday night, Mac and Charlie had drunkenly decided that they should set aside one day a week for just the two of them. No Frank, no Dee, and absolutely no Dennis. (Charlie had insisted on that last part.) They decided to kick it off the next night.

 

The day came and went as Charlie restlessly waited to get to spend time with his best friend. Finally, as Dennis sped home in anger and Dee had left to hang out with Artemis, It was time to head back to Charlie's apartment.

 

"Just us bros!" Charlie yelled as they locked up the bar that night. Charlie made a point to grab some paint thinner and had Mac double check that the label actually said paint thinner. It's not Charlie’s fault chemicals all looked the same, goddamn it! 

As they walked back to the apartment, not even a full minute passed before Mac began complaining. 

 

"Dude, I don't care how much you cleaned your apartment this morning," he began, finger quotes around 'cleaned'. "It's still gonna reek like sewage and cat food in there!" 

 

"First of all, no its fucking not dude, I swear it's better in there than usual. I put, like, my all into this, man!" Charlie said in a half hearted shout. "And second of all, it's not like we have a choice! Dennis is still pissed that we won't let him in on our bro night. I bet if we even tried to go to your place the door would be locked." He kicked a pebble. "But, y'know, not like that's what he's been doing to me for years, or anything like that," Charlie huffs, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Mac stopped in his tracks, gave Charlie this look that squeezed Charlie’s heart in a really weird way, and Charlie yanked his hands out of his pockets, holding them up defensively.

 

"I'm sorry dude, I... I didn't mean it, man, look—"

 

"Charlie."

 

Charlie gulped as Mac hands came down to clamp around his biceps. 

 

"Does me being around Dennis upset you that much, dude?"

 

Mac’s eyes held steady, boring into Charlie as he tried his hardest to look at a suddenly very interesting crack in the sidewalk.

 

"I mean— it's just. He's so—He's, you know, Dennis." 

 

Mac’s brows rose, and Charlie knew he made no fucking sense. He inhaled, taking another stab at it.

 

"You just... You look at him— You treat him like he's fucking god or something, dude. Of course it fuckin' sucks when we never spend time together 'cause you're just. You're too busy trying to be what he wants you to be to realize that there are plenty of people that already like you for who you are, man." Charlie’s face heated up as he tried to escape Mac’s grip, which had only tightened around Charlie’s arms as he spoke. 

This time Mac was the one to look at the ground before sputtering out. "I—He's. It's— it's not like. He just— Sometimes he...he makes it really hard... to not be around him, I guess." A silence stretched between the two as Mac still held Charlie’s arms. 

"I'm really sorry, you know," Mac started again, "if I've been, like, ignoring you for him or whatever, you should've just talked to me about it, dude. I know that the gang isn't about touchy-feely crap, but, I dunno, it's ok if you like, need to talk to me about things."

Charlies eyes met Mac’s as Mac slid his hands from his grip on Charlie's arms to rest at his wrists, careful to not knock the paint thinner out of his hand. The silence between them was louder than any yelling that had preceded it, and Charlie’s cheeks were burning as he yanked his hands out of Mac’s. 

 

"Ha ha, okay, really glad we had that talk, ha, let's just go to my apartment. Bros night, dude!" Charlie yelled as as he forced himself forward towards his apartment, Mac not far behind him.

 

—————

 

"God, Charlie, what color are your fuckin' eyes dude?"

 

Charlie's head flopped to the right, facing away from Mac, and a slow giggle escaped his mouth. "Man, I don't know! One day they're like... green? But then sometimes they're blue! I can't keep up with them anymore, dude, they're all over the place."

 

Charlie’s eyes opened, moving to stare at Mac. Mac stared back and the two of them held eye contact that was definitely way too long to be considered straight by any means. 

 

Mac, the less high of the two, tore his eyes away from those definitely not gorgeous or entrancing blue-green irises and grabbed the plastic baggie they had poured the thinner in, taking four huge huffs. He settled back on the couch that, admittedly, did not smell as much like cat food or sewage as it usually did. Mac’s head began to spin and he leaned against Charlie, putting his arm around his shoulders. 

 

"I hate to admit it dude, but you kinda did a good job cleaning this place up. Don't get me wrong, it still smells like absolute ass in here, but less… ass-y." Mac grinned as Charlie giggled at him saying ass, and leaned close enough to really get a good look at Charlie’s eyes. 

 

"God, dude, your eyes are like, an actual work of art. You could put them up in a gallery and get millions for them."

 

"Are you trying to tell me to sell my eyes?"

 

Mac paused. "Well, is it really that bad of an id—"

 

"I'm not selling my eyes dude! I need them to like, see and stuff. I think." Charlies eyes flicked to Macs mouth and back up, making Mac realize their faces were so close their noses were touching. 

 

"Hey Char?"

 

"Yeah, Mac?"

 

Mac closed the distance between their mouths, making a surprised noise at how fucking soft Charlies lips were. Charlies not-beautiful, not-gorgeous eyes drooped until they closed and Charlie sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Macs neck. Four seconds passed before Mac pulled away, looking at Charlie, with his eyes half closed and a light redness to his cheeks. Charlie grinned and rested his forehead against Macs.

 

"Holy shit, we just kissed, dude."

 

Macs eyebrows shot up as his face flushed. He dropped his head into his hands. "Oh my god, we fucking did, didn't we." 

 

"Ok, ok, ok, don't even worry about it, dude. There's no way that it was gay."

 

Mac shot up, glaring at Charlie. "How is it possibly not gay, Charlie? How is two men kissing not fucking gay?" 

 

"I mean, we didn't get boners or anything, so obviously, it was just a cool kiss between best bros!"

 

Mac looked at him before slowly nodding. "Yeah! You're right! I'm not even at half-chub! How could that possibly be gay, just a kiss between dudes!"

 

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah, s'not like, gay, so...uh, did you wanna... maybe...?"

 

"Oh god, dude, I thought you were never gonna ask, yes we should absolutely kiss again. Just as bros though." 

 

"Just as bros!" Charlie shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Mac slid onto Charlies lap, pressing their lips together again. Charlie groaned and rested his hands on Macs waist, the plastic bag full of paint thinner left forgotten on the table, as there were way more pressing matters to tend to. 

 

And believe you me, they were tended to alright.


End file.
